random_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney's House of Mouse (2017 series)
Disney's House of Mouse (often referred to as House of Mouse 2017) is an upcoming American animated series produced by Disney Television Animation scheduled to premiere on Disney Channel in late 2017 simultaneously that serves as a reboot to Disney's House of Mouse. Premise Further information: Disney's House of Mouse § Overview Mickey Mouse and his friends run a dinner theater called the "House of Mouse" that showcases various Disney short features as part of its entertainment. The House of Mouse attracts many Disney characters both popular and obscure, new and old as both background guests and guest stars. Cast and characters Main cast * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse, co-owner, manager, and star of the House of Mouse. * Chris Diamantopoulos as Mike, a talking microphone who assists Mickey and the announcer of the House of Mouse. He also voices Mickey Mouse in some of the new Mickey Mouse shorts as well as reruns of the 2013 Mickey Mouse shorts. * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse, the bookkeeper and Mickey's girlfriend. * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck, co-owner and assistant manager of the House of Mouse. * Bill Farmer as Goofy, head waiter of the House of Mouse, and Pluto, the House of Mouse's mascot. * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck, the reservation clerk of the House of Mouse and Donald's girlfriend. * Jim Cummings as Pete, the greedy landlord of the theater the House of Mouse takes up. Supporting characters * Bill Farmer as Horace Horsecollar, co-technician. * April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow, the group columnist. * Jason Marsden as Max Goof, Goofy's son and valet parking attendant. * Frank Welker as Gus Goose, Donald's cousin and the executive chef. * Corey Burton as Magic Mirror, the on-site consultant, and Ludwig Von Drake, co-technician who specializes in effects. * Scott Adsit as Baymax, the on-site medical nurse. Other supporting characters with an unannounced voice artist include [[wikipedia:Huey, Dewey, and Louie|'Huey', Dewey, Louie]], and Scrooge McDuck. Voiceless characters also include the penguin waiters and the magical brooms Episodes Main article: [[Disney's House of Mouse/List of episodes|List of ''Disney's House of Mouse episodes]]'' There are currently 26 episodes planned for the first season. Due to the number of shorts shown in each episode, each episode is now roughly an hour long. An episode typically consists of four or five of these features: * a rerun of a 2013 Mickey Mouse short * a new Mickey Mouse short in the same vein of the aforementioned shorts * a new Mickey Mouse short utilizing the current main design for the characters * a new short based on another Disney IP, usually a short based on a Walt Disney Animation Studios film * a new short that is part of a new Silly Symphony series made specifically for the new House of Mouse reboot * a new Fantasia-style short * an airing of a previous Walt Disney Animated Studios short Production In this iteration of House of Mouse, characters from properties that belong to Pixar, Marvel Comics, and Lucasfilm, as well as other companies that Disney has acquired since the ending of the original show, also appear in the House of Mouse alongside those from Walt Disney Animation Studios, Disney Television Animation, and Walt Disney Parks and Resorts. To help accommodate for the different art styles, the show now incorporates a mixed media animation style that incorporates both live action scenery and drawn backgrounds with CGi and stop motion animation, as well as even puppetry, alongside traditional 2D animation. Broadcast The show is scheduled to premiere in late 2017 on Disney Channel. Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:Projects Category:Shows Category:Disney's House of Mouse